Married
by Rechtcalme Eccitare
Summary: "Kyouya, mau kah kau menjadi... istriku? Oya oya Kyouya tampak shok ya.. Kufufufu" / "Mukuro.." / "Iya, Kenapa?"/"Aku mau tidur"... GUBRAAAKKK Oneshot-6918


Holla minna-san~ saya kembali dengan fanfic yang tentunya, pairnya adalah pair yang kita sayangi ini, Mukuro x Hibari alias 6918~ er.. dan sekarang saya mencoba untuk menggunakan 'Kyouya' bukan 'Kyoya', semoga gak kelupaan dan kena ketik 'Kyoya' deh.. Yap, penasaran? Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa direview, Ojou-sama? *ngegoda ala Mukuro* Oke, dari pada nantinya kita akan melihat author tambah menggila, silahkan dibaca.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: KHR bukan punya saya melainkan punya Amano Akira-san kecuali... 6918 yang saling memiliki.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi! , etc**

**Pair: 6918**

**Settings: TYL! (Ten Years Later) **

**A/N: **

**- _Italic: _Flashback**

**Just enjoy and review, Thanks.**

* * *

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, menandakan pagi hari telah tiba. Disebuah apartemen mewah, kita bisa melihat dua lelaki, mereka bukan saudara, juga bukan teman kerja melainkan pasangan. Yap, Hibari Kyouya dan Mukuro Rokudo. Mereka adalah pasangan, mereka saling mencintai walaupun Hibari tidak pernah mengatakan itu, ia hanya menyampaikannya melalui sikap-sikapnya dan Mukuro sudah hafal benar dengan sikap-sikap Hibari-pasangannya tersebut.

Hibari yang bangun duluan, tentunya dia segera mengambil handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya, sementara dikamar terlihat Mukuro yang masih tertidur pulas dengan memeluk guling. Sekitar lima menit, Mukuro masih mempertahankan posisinya, padaha jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 a.m. dan terlihat Hibari yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi, err. tapi ada suatu kejanggalan disana, Hibari yang sudah ganteng dengan pakaian yang sopan terlihat sedang membawa ember yang terisi penuh dengan air.

-Untuk apa?

BYURRR

Hibari menyiramkan air yang dibawanya tadi ke Mukuro yang masih tertidur pulas dikasur dan tentunya Mukuro langsung bangun. "Kyoya, kau jahat sekali menyiramku dengan air, padahal aku masih mimpi nikah sama Kyoya!" protes Mukuro pada Hibari yang tampak tidak perduli, bukan pada Mukuro-nya tapi pada kasurnya yang sudah basah banget. "Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, aku tunggu kau diluar" Hibari melemparkan Mukuro handuk dan langsung berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, Kyouya.." Mukuro segera berdiri dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan sekitar 10 menit kemudian dia keluar dengan baju yang sudah rapi. Ia lalu berjalan kedepan meja rias dan mulai narsis, Ia pun mulai nyisir pake sisir tentunya, dan herannya, setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi pucuk nanasnya tetep ada dan tidak rusak sedikitpun. Kenapa bisa begitu? Itu adalah misteri yang belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang!

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Mukuro keluar dari kamarnya dan terlihat Hibari yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya berdiri dan menatap Mukuro dengan tajam, kenapa?

"...Kau lambat sekali, Mukuro..." Hibari mempertajam tatapannya pada Mukuro, menandakan dia sudah capek menunggu Mukuro yang ingin menjaga ketampanannya dengan mendandan sekian lama. "Cepat sarapan dan kita pergi" Hibari berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa, ia mengambil koran harian yang terletak diatas meja dan membacanya.

"Kyouya, aku sudah selesai. Ayo berangkat." Mukuro memeluk leher Hibari dari belakang. "Lepaskan aku." Hibari mendorong Mukuro kebelakang dan berdiri. "Sebelumnya, kita mau kemana?" tanya Mukuro pada Hibari dengan tampang polos, ternyata Mukuro dari tadi cuman ngikutin perintah Hibari dan gak tau mereka mau kemana. Hibari tidak menjawab dan melemparkan kunci mobil ke Mukuro, memintanya untuk menyetir. Bagaimana Mukuro mau menyetir? Ia saja tidak tau tempat tujuan mereka.

"Tapi kita mau kemana, Kyoya?" Mukuro mencoba bertanya lagi. Hibari mengacuhkannya untuk kesekian kalinya dan hanya berjalan menuju mobil mereka diluar."Oya~ Kyouya mau mencoba mengacangiku ya? Kufufufu~" Hibari terdiam sampai tak lama.. "Buka" perintah Hibari pada Mukuro yang memegang kunci mobil mereka. "Kufufufu~ Tentu" Mukuro membukakan Hibari pintu mobil tersebut yang tadinya terkunci dan membiarkan Hibari masuk kedalam mobil. Ia masuk kedalam mobil juga. Walau ia tidak tau mereka akan pergi kemana, Mukuro tetap menyetir.

Sekali lagi, Mukuro tak menyerah "Kyoya, kita mau kemana~?" Tanya Mukuro dengan nada merayu pada Hibari. "...Kau tidak ingat?" Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan ujung matanya. ".. Tidak.." Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya. "..Tidak sama sekali"

_._

_"Kyouya.. Aku ingin bicara" Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari menuju kamar kecil mereka. "Hn?" _

_"Ano.. Ini agak susah, tapi biarkan aku pergampang. Kufufu~ Aku akan membuat Kyouya penasaran dulu.. Tidak seru kalau langsung kubicarakan" Suara tawa Mukuro mulai menggema diruangan itu. _

_"Cepat katakan, Herbivore" Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan tajam. _

_"Oya oya~ Kyouya gak sabaran sih" Mukuro mulai bercanda lagi. _

_"Cepat katakan.." _

_"Kufufufu~ Kyouya, tenang dulu, pasti akan kukatakan kok" _

_"Hn"_

_Mukuro pun berlutut dengan satu kaki dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya. _

_"Kyouya, mau kah kau menjadi... istriku?"_

_1 detik... _

_2 detik.._

_3 detik..._

_4 detik..._

_5 detik..._

_6 detik..._

_7 detik..._

_8 detik..._

_9 detik..._

_10 detik..._

_Tebak bagaimana ekspresi Hibari setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta atau lebih tepatnya disebut lamaran dari Mukuro itu? Masih tetap datar. _

_"Oya oya~ Kyouya tampak shok ya.. Kufufufu" Mukuro tertawa kecil. _

_"Mukuro.." Panggil Hibari tanpa menatap wajah Mukuro._

_"Iya, Kenapa?" jawab Mukuro dengan polosnya._

_"Aku mau tidur" _

_GUBRAAAKKK_

_Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum dengan senyuman yang ia paksakan, Tapi mungkin ia tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Hibari yaitu 'iya' tida mungkin 'kan seorang Hibari Kyoya akan menjawab 'iya' begitu saja? Bagaimana Mukuro bisa mengetahui maksud dibalik perkataan Hibari itu? Karena mereka sudah lama bersama-sama, bahkan sejak mereka masih rival-an. _

_"Besok kita ukur baju untuk pernikahan kita, Kyouya~ dan kita akan menikah di Amerika, karena aku dengar dari seorang temanku kalau di Amerika merea menginzinkan pernikahan sesama jenis" ucap Mukuro panjang lebar pada Hibari yang sudah terbaring diatas kasur. _

.

.

"Sudah ingat?" Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan tajam. "Oya, itu aku yang mengatakannya memang, tapi aku sendiri yang melupakkannya.. Kufufufu" Mukuro menyetir ke sebuah toko baju langganan mereka, Tunggu toko baju itu milik siapa? Itu milik Lussuria. "Mukuro, kau yakin?" Hibari sepertinya tidak yakin dengan tempat yang dituju oleh Mukuro. "Tentu~ Luss itu adalah perancang busana yang sudah terkenal, masa Kyouya tidak tau sih?" Mukuro memakai nada bercanda kepada Hibari saat mengucapkan itu.

Merek sampai didepan butik milik Lussuria dan memarkirkan mobil mereka ditempat parkiran, Mukuro membuka kan pintu untuk Hibari layaknya sebuah pasangan normal. "Kufufufu, Luss.. kami sampai" Mukuro main langsung masuk aja ke dalam butik itu tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi. "Ara ara~ Mukuchan dan Hibachan sudah sampai~" Lussuria berjalan kearah Mukuro dan Hibari seperti -coretemangcoret- banci.

"Tch."Hibari nampaknya sudah mau muntah melihat gaya berjalannya si Lussuria yang bener-bener layaknya bencis itu. "Oya, Luss kau bilang kau punya beberapa design baju yang baru kau buat 2 hari lalu dan akan kau tunjukkan?" Mukuro mengembalikkan topik walau tadi emang topiknya rada berubah dikit. "Oiya~ Ini dia, Design baju untuk kalian, bisa dikecilin kok sizenya~" Lussuria menunjukkan manequine baju-baju serta jas dan celana yang emang udah satu setnya kepada Mukuro dan Hibari.

"Hm," Hibari melihat kesebuah kemeja berwarna putih dengan jas berwarna putih juga yang kancingnya diganti oleh berlian, dan celana yang juga berwarna putih. Ya memang seperti jas formal pada umumnya, tapi entah kenapa itu menarik perhatian Hibari. "Kufufufu, Kyouya.. tertarik dengan yang ini?" Mukuro menunjuk ke setelan berwarna putih itu. "Hn." Hibari hanya diam dan berjalan untuk melihat setelan baju lainnya. "Oya~ Bungkus yang ini, Luss" Mukuro tersenyum sambil melihat ke Hibari yang tampak puas.

"Kufufu.. yang ini tampak menarik" Mukuro menunjuk ke sebuah setelan yang berwarna hitam semua. Ya, designnya mirip dengan yang dipilih Hibari hanya berbeda warna. "Bungkus yang ini juga, Luss" Mukuro menunjuk ke setelan baju yang membuatnya tertarik tersebut -tertarik dalam artian lain, bukan tertarik dalam arti 'suka dari seorang lelaki ke perempuan'-

"Berapa semuanya?" Mukuro mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Hm.. Akan ku beri lebih murah dari pada yang kujual pada yang lainnya karena kau masuk Vongola.."

.

.

(Skip)

.

.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Hibari pada Mukuro yang tampaknya masih senang karena tadi malam. "Kembali ke rumah~ Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku tadi pagi yang Kyoya rusak, Kufufufu~" Mukuro kembali ber-'kufufu' dan ber-'fufufu' ria didalam mpbil dan membuat Hibari stress mendengar Kufufufu dan fufufu gak jelas dari Mukuro itu. Walau kebenciannya terhadap kufufu itu sudah berkurang. Tak terasa setelah sekian detik 'kufufu' itu berakhir, mereka sampai dirumah mereka yang sangat indah untuk Mukuro dan sangat suram untuk Hibari.

"Kufufu, kita sampai, Kyouya" Mukuro membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hibari layaknya pasangan yang sudah akan menikah. Hibari hanya keluar dari mobil dengan biasa. Tak terasa memang, rasanya baru beberapa detik mereka ada di dalam mobil dan sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Kufufu, Kyouya, My Princess~" Mukuro merangkul Hibari. "Hentikan itu, Herbivore" Hibari menatap Mukuro tajam, dengan tatapan yang seperti mengatakan 'Lepaskan aku, Atau kau akan ku gigit sampai mati'. "Oya? Kyouya galak sekali~" Mukuro malah makin menjadi-jadi. "Lepaskan aku, Mukuro." Hibari memberontak dan menepis tangan Mukuro, dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia tidak mau kejadian itu dilihat oleh herbivora-herbivora yang hanya akan menggosipinya dan Mukuro saja.

"Kyouya, Marah ya? Kufufufu" Mukuro berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Hibari yang membanting pintu kamar, Eh? Hibari bisa marah secepat itu? Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya, Ia hanya ingin menyediri dulu, Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang membuat Hibari harus begitu karena dua minggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Saya belum beri tau ya? Tapi begitulah faktanya.

"Kufufufu, Kyouya jangan marah dong, Tadi itu aku tidak sengaja~" Mukuro mengetuk pintu kamar Hibari. "Hn. Pergi, Herbivore-" Hibari bukan marah, tapi ingin menyendiri. Ingat, dia bukannya marah tapi ingin menyendiri.

Sebuah tekanan mental membuat Hibari ingin menyendiri, Karena dua minggu lagi ia akan menikah dengan Mukuro di Amerika. "-Aku ingin menyendiri, Jangan ganggu aku" Hibari membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung berjalan ke teras belakang, dimana ada disana dibuat menjadi kebun kecil. "Oya?" Mukuro hanya tersenyum tipis mengetahui Hibari tidak marah kepadanya, tapi hanya ingin menyendiri sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyouya, Aku ingin pergi ke mall untuk membeli perlengkapan kita selama di Amerika.. Kau mau ikut?" Mukuro menepuk pundak Hibari yang sedang membaca buku di sofa. "Hn." Hibari berdiri, Untuk Mukuro.. tandanya Hibari akan ikut. "Kufufu, Kyouya siap-siap saja dulu, Aku akan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi" Mukuro mengambil kunci mobil dari meja dan langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Hibari tidak bersiap-siap, Ia hanya mengambil sepatunya yang berwarna hitam dan tampak bersinar saking bersihnya dari rak sepatu dan langsung berjalan keluar. "Kyouya, Ayo masuk.. Kufufufu" Mukuro membukakan pintu untuk Hibari dan Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Tunggu, Apa Hibari melupakan sesuatu? Mall itu banyak herbivoranya loh. Oh iya, Hari ini hari senin jadi herbivoranya akan lebih sedikit karena mereka sedang kerja atau sekolah.

"Kufufufu, Kyouya tenang saja, Kita hanya sebentar kok di mall, Hanya membeli beberapa barang dan langsung kembali ke rumah" Mukuro memandang Hibari dengan sebuah pandangan yang tak pernah ia berikan kepada orang lain kecuali Kyouyanya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

.

"Kyouya, lihat.. yang ini bagus loh, Kau mau?" Mukuro menyodorkan satu-persatu barang yang menurut Mukuro bagus tapi tidak untuk Hibari. "Sudah selesai, Mukuro?" Hibari tampak bosan dengan mall yang ramai dengan herbivora-herbivora itu. "Oya? Kyouya udah bosan ya? Kufufu~ tidak lama lagi kok" Mukuro hanya memberi pukpuk gratis kepada Hibari.

"Aku pulang duluan" Hibari berjalan keluar dari toko yang ia dan Mukuro kunjungi. "Oya oya~ Lihat Kyouya marah nih" Mukuro mengejar Hibari dan meninggalkan toko tersebut juga dan mereka tidak membeli apapun dari toko tersebut dan juga mall tersebut. Ya, mereka pulang dengan tangan hampa dan semuanya gara-gara Hibari yang ngotot untuk pulang saat Mukuro sedang memilih barang yang akan ia beli dan bawa ke Amerika nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Kufufu, Akihirnya harinya tiba~" Mukuro merangkul sang kekasih lagi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya, bukan istri tapi suami. Karena mereka adalah suami-suami.

"Mukuro..." Hibari memanggil Mukuro pelan.

"Iya, Kenapa?" Mukuro memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku.. Aku takut-" Hibari menunduk sedikit.

"Takut kenapa?"

"-Aku takut... Aku juga tidak tau tapi aku takut.." Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan yang benar-benar indah.

"Oya oya~ tenang saja, Kyouya aku akan melindungimu dari setiap orang yang akan mencoba merebutmu dari ku, apalagi menyakitimu"

* * *

"Happy Wedding!"

Kelopak bunga jatuh dimana-mana, Ruangan tersebut sekarang dipenuhi sorak sorai dari setiap tamu yang datang. "Omedetou, Mukuro-sama" Chrome datang dan memeluk sang kakak yang sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan dari Hibari Kyouya tersebut. "Hibari-san, Jaga Mukuro-sama baik-baik" Chrome menatap Hibari dengan polosnya.

"Hn." Hibari hanya memalingkan wajahnya ketempat lain saat menyadari Mukuro juga ikut memandanginya.

Setelah selesai menerima karangan bunga, ucapan selamat dan pelukan-pelukan hangat dari para kerabat dan ruangan tersebut sudah kosong- tidak sih, masih ada Hibari dan Mukuro di ruangan tersebut, Hanya berdua disebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, Ruangan yang dindingnya dihiasi oleh pita-pita berwarna putih.

"Kyouya.." Mukuro memanggil Hibari yang hanya memandangi ruangan kosong tersebut.

"Hn?" Hibari melirik ke Mukuro.

'Cup'

Kecupan singkat dibibir Hibari diberikan oleh Mukuro sebagai tanda sayangnya Mukuro pada Hibari.

"Aishiteru yo, Kyouya.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku.." Mukuro berbisik pelan pada Hibari.

Hibari hanya tersenyum tipis- sangat tipis.

_**"Everything comes to an end someday, but on the contrary, this is also a new starting point" - Oshima Yuko**_

* * *

__Yosh~ akhirnya selesai! Gimana, aneh ya? Gomeeen T^T OOC ya? Maaf saya gak bermaksud untuk bikin Mukuro dan Hibari OOC di fanfic aneh ini, tapo... Direview ya minna~ :D


End file.
